Ultimo suspiro de amor
by starfantasi492
Summary: Un amor que trasciende fronteras , aun entre la vida y la muerte.


TITULO: ULTIMO SUSPIRO DE AMOR. AUTOR:STARFANTASI.PAIRING:/SAKURAFECHA:26/05/2014DISCLAIMER:NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE , SINO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. MASASHI KISHIMOTO.NOTAS DE AUTOR: Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió luego de haber escuchado el tema de no me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi.'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Narra esta historia de un amor tan grande que sobrepasa a veces el entendimiento humano , asi como todas las barreras que se interpongan en su sea en vida o muerte. Esta historia tiene un final trágico , mas lo único hermoso fue que descubrieron el verdadero amor en alas de la muerte aunque el se quedo solo , con el fruto de ese amor . Comprendio que la única forma que tenia de agradecer ese amor que ella le dio sin compromiso , ni interés , seria cuidar de ese pequeño ser que era el bebe que tenia ahora en brazos. Aun recordaba como había llegado hay a esas circunstancias tan dolorosas que le acontecían a el.FLASH BACK.Habian pasado ya dos años en los que había pasado esa cruel guerra que a muchos dejaron secuelas como las constantes pesadillas , en las cuales veian los rostros de todos aquellos que morían nuevamente , viéndoles a los ojos diciéndoles gracias con la mirada . Gracias de haberlos liberado del edo tensei , gracias de poder descansar finalmente . Tanto ella como el se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse mejor .Hacia aproximadamente 6 meses que salian , para sorpresa de todos habían decidido darse una oportunidad , aunque era mucha la distancia y el tiempo que pasaban juntos , su amor floreció . Pasaron dos meses mas . y su relación se formalizo.-Sabes a pesar de todo lo que hemos , pasado y vivido doy gracias por ello –dijo un chico de ojos verdes aguamarina. (Si lograron adivinar , se trata de Gaara ). La chica muy extrañada se reincorporo y le pregunto-¿ porque lo dices?, acaso estas feliz de todo lo que pasamos .- -Asi es , poruqe fue gracias a eso que te conoci –contesta muy sonriente el chico-gracias a eso , que ahora eres mi esposa , asi que ahora puedo decir que mi vida , es perfecta , por primera vez conozco el amor y fue gracias a ti Sakura.-le declara este chico abrazando su vientre .Su felicidad era tan grande que nada la podía opacar . creía el . Hacia un mes que le llego la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta en konoha , finalmente había regresado a ssu hogar estaba muy feliz por su primer amigo Naruto Uzumaki . Aquel que tanto peleo para traerlo de vuelta , al fin que el ignoraba completamente era que el había , regresado a konoha por ella , y cuando se entero que se había casado con el estallo en iras no hizo caso de nada , ni de nadie , ni siquiera de el mismo que sabia que al irse y dejarla con el corazón roto eso podría llegar a suceder , pero no pensó que con el . Bueno solo tenia que espera el momento adecuado y Sakura seria suya finalmente.Y asi paso el tiempo , los meses pasaron y Sakura y Gaara eran ignorantes de lo que se avecinaba , del sentimiento macabro y lleno de amargura que inindaba el corazón , del Uchiha.Finalmente llego el dia en que su felicidad finalmente seria total , por fin conocerían a su hijo , finalmente tendría una familia , un ser al que dar todo su amor , junto a su al hospital , la alegría inindaba su corazó ella y su puro corazón sabia que ese dia termanaria mal , ¿por que? . Porque su corazón presentia que aquel dia su final llegaría . -¿Gaara , cuanto me quieres?- la pregunta la muchacha- -Mas , que a mi vida.-Me jurarías algo .-dijo la joven con ojos llorosos , lo cual no paso desapercibido para el muchacho.-¿Lo que sea , pero porque me dices esto? .-Por nada , solo quiero que lo prometas .-¿El que?-pregunta algo serio ya , y preocupado por las palabras de su esposa.-dime Sakura .-Quiero que me jures que aunque yo no este le daras a nuestro hijo todo el amor que le hubiese dado yo , y que vivas a su lado siendo su padre , amigo , maestro y consejero para lo que el te necesite.-contesta con las lagrimas ya brotando de sus ojos jades. -Te lo prometo , asi como también te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos , en vida o muerte , si tu mueres primero yo te voy a seguir , asi como se que tu me seguirías a mi , y por siempre estaremos juntos en esta vida o en la otra , nada me va a separar de ti .- '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Un pelinegro se abria paso entre las fronteras del país del viento , jounin , chuunin y ambu trataban de detener su paso , no obstante no pudieron y asi finalmente se abrió paso , hasta donde estaba su Sakura , si porque era de el , finalmente llego .Mas no contaba que Gaara lo esperaba del otro lado resguardando a su familia . Yasi un encarnizada lucha se desato , tuvieron que salir del hospital , se escuchaban explosiones por todas partes .Era una lucha muy igualada , hasta que finalmente el joven Kazekague llego a su limite , quedando de rodillas frente al uchiha . Cuando este iba a dar el certero golpe , oyo una voz , esa voz , que tanto el había anhelado escuchar , volteo y vio esas hermosas esmeraldas … llorando , pero no por el , esta vez no eran por el y eso solo logro hacerlo darse cuenta de que la había perdido .Lo cual solo logro hacerlo engrandecer su cólera.-No , por favor , Sasuke no por favor no lo mates-sollozo la muchacha , y llego donde estaba el .-Por que ? , Sakura , acaso lo amas mas que ami-pregunta un encolerizado Sasuke. -Si le amo , a ti llegue el punto de amarte tanto o mas que a el , solo que desperté , desperté de un sueño que yo misma me había creado , donde solo yo te amaba , pero tu nunca correspondiste a mis sentimientos dijiste que , solo era una molestia en tu vida y que jamás reconocerías la existecia de alguien tan débil y patético como yo , asi que por favor te pido que te vayas por favor , ahora soy feliz tengo un hijo y quiero que te conosca también a ti como muchos otros como Naruto . Que conozca que eres un gran shinobi y una gran persona.-le dice Sakura pompiendo a no decía nada , solo se mantenía en silencio , estoico por la declaración de su esposa , pero cuando ollo que lo amaba ahora a el , su felicidad no tuvo limites , ya que su vida siempre fue opacada por una sombra , que pensó era el Uchiha . Pero al oir a su esposa esa sombra desapareció, no cabia en si de gozo.-Vaya , que poco valia tu amor , bien me voy …. Pero antes me voy a llevar a este maldito , que oso poner sus ojos en ti , si no estas conmigo , no estaras con el ,-y asi creando sellos invoco el KIRIN – ultimo pensamiento de Gaara fue , que su Sakura supiera cuanto la amaba , cuanto la amaba a ella y a su con esos pensamientos cerro los con lo único que no contaba en su ambicion por tenerla era que ella , siempre daría su vida por la persona amada . Eso lo comprobó al momento de soltar el nefasto jutsu.Gaara no hizo nada , no tenia fuerzas , solo esperaba el golpe que nunca llego …solo esperaba el dolor que nunca llego …. Solo sintió algo caliente correr de su cabeza a sus mejillas …..solo escucho un débil sollozo …solo escucho el desgarrador grito del Uchiha ….. solo escucho sus pies correr a el …..solo sintió el impacto y un afuerte explocion que sego todo el lugar por unos minutos …solo fue conciente de la calma, del silencio.Cuando el humo se discipo lo que vio lo dejo , impactado ….. Alli estaba ella , en medio de un gran cráter , con el Uchiha tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo , los vio hay expirando sus últimos alientos de vida …. Vio a su amor ,como ,la vida se le escapaba lentamente ….no vio nada mas , no vio cuando sus hermanos llegaron , ni vio cuando llego el grupo de shinobis que iban tras el Uchiha , solo la veía a ella.Con paso apresurado se acercoa ella no le importo sus heridas , ni el cansancio , solo le importaba llegar a su lado .No ollo nada mas que su respiración dificultosa , ni cuando su hermana ni la otra chica castaña , ni la heredera Huyga , ni la rubia se soltaron a llorar , tampoco los rostros de dolor en sus compañeros y amigos mucho menos la miraba que le dedicaba el Uchiha , ya que aunque era tan egoísta de desearla para el , no pudo evitar sentir dolor al ver el amor que ella le profesaba a el . No pudo evitar entonces pensar en que afortunado había sido de que una persona como ella lo amara y de lo tonto que había sido al despreciar ese amor tan puro y sin interés o veraddero amor y el lo había matado poco a poco con cada humilacion , con cada insulto y bcon cada mirada de odio que le comprendía que el verdadero amor era dolor y sacrificio , lamentablemente se daba cuenta muy tarde , solo pudo mirar , como le veía a el con esa mirada tan brillante , con esa mirada de que a pesar del dolor , le dedicaba a el , y solo a el . Entoces se arrepintió , ya que su necedad se había llevado la vida de la persona que en verdad le amaba.-Sakura , sakura mi vida estas bien …sakura por favor contestame-y ya no pudo mas , rompió en llanto-te amo no me dejes Sakura por solo le miraba con esa mirada que solo era para el.Los demás solo veian con impotencia y dolor la escena frente a ellos , una de sus amigas , su compañera se iba .-Sakura-chan – hablo muy bajito el hokague , ni el mismo podía contener su atino a arrodillarse junto a ellos, vio a su primer lazo y único amigo pronunciar las palabras que nunca creyo saldrían de sus labios –P-per-perdoname …sa-sakura….t-te ….amo ….no …qu…quise esto…..so-solo …te….que-queri-queria …..a….mi….lado…..lo siento….-solo cayo no esperaba que ella le perdonara ni ellos , a los que les había arrebatabo a su luz .Una luz que les transmitia y felicidad.-No ….no –t-te …pre…o…cupes…., …des…pu…es …de to-todo …..eres…una ..per-so-na …muy…im..pot-tan-te….pa-ra…mi…por eso t-te per..dono-le contesto en un leve susurro –lo…. ..co..que..sien…to..es…no … …ver..cre..cer…a..mi…hi..hi-jo,Gaara …..cum-ple tu ….promesa-cada vez se le dificultaba mas respirar por la enorme herida en su pecho . El Uchiha al ver y oir eso se dio cuenta de su tremendo error , había hecho lo mismo que su hermano , había dejado a un niño sin madre, solo que en el no había buenos sentimientos ni causas nobles , entonces lloro , lloro por arrebatar la felicidad a ese pequeño , ese pequeño que era fruto del amor de su amiga y su amor. Solo persto atención al sentir que la vida le abandonaba y a ella también , solo atino a tomar su mano en señal de unión, tal vez no fueran al mismo lugar pero se iria junto con ella , lo cual era un privilegio , para su alma y un descanso , solo sintió un apreon en su mano y un devil –te amo Gaara-entonces exalaron juntos su ultimo suspiro.End flash back.Y ahora se encontraban hay , frente a la tumba de su amada el y su pequeño hijo.-De sus labios salió un lo hare , pero esperame Sakura, algún dia estare junto a ti , te amo . Cumplire la promesa que te hize de cuidarlo , pero también la de estar juntos , por siempre-diciendo estas ultimas palabras se retiro de hay con un nudo en la garganta.-vamos a casa Hikari-le dijo al bebe , cuando comenzó a llorar , a un lindo bebe pelirrojo , pero con los mismos ojos jadesd de su madre-adios también Uchiha , se paro un momento a un lado de su tumba , aunque le tenia rencor por haberle quitado la luz de su vida , también aprendió de ella a perdonar , y si ella le perdono el también , por eso le habían enterrado junto a ella .''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Asi pasaron 20 largos años , y este dia nuevamente estaban en el panteón , solo que esta vez estaba toda l aldea de luto como cuando su madre .Asi es es el hijo de Sakura y Gaara.No podía evitar , que las algrimas en sus ojos se acumularan al recordar las ultimas palabras de su padre.Flash back-Hijo , ahora puedo decir que le cumpli mi promesa a tu madre-le dijo muy serenamente el Kazekague.-No papa por favor , mandaremos traer al medico , solo , solo aguanta-suplica con ojos llorosos su hijo Hikari. Asi es nunca se volvió a casar , solo esperaba con ansias el dia de poder verla de nuevo para estar juntos los dos , finalmente y poder seguirse amando. -Por favor , dejame ir , ahora que eres un hombre y tienes a tu esposa , puedes entender que también quiero esatr con tu madre , hoy por fin cumpliremos nuestras promesas , de estar juntos y ella me esta esperando , por favor hijo , solo dejame , ya estuve solo 20 años ahora quiero su compañía , te quiero hijo , se un hombre de bien y ama , ama mucho a tu familia ama como tu madre me amo a mi . Tal fue su amor que dio su vida por mi por favor hijo , dejame ir , con ella con mi Sakura ella me espera , yo lo se , mira hay esta me esta extendiendo su mano , me voy cuidate hijo . Adios-y con esto ultimo su oltimo suspiro de vida salió de sus labiosEnd fkash backLo que el nunca supo esque , efectivamente su madre fue a por el . Yasi finalmente cumplieron la promesa que se habían hecho el dia que su luz ,, llego al hay estaban los tres viendo a su hijo partir , con la esperanza de tener un amor como el de sus padres , que sobrepasa todo incluso las barreras de la vida y la muerte .Si asi es Sasuke estuvo con Sakura esos 20 años que ella espero por el amor de su vida , ahora finalmente podía dejar de hacerle compañía y descansar en paz . Ycon su alma en paz , después de haberse arrepentido , podía descansar en paz , solo esperaba algún dia volver a nacer y si era posible nacer con su Sakura y poder corresponder a su amor.'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bueno es todo espero les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografí .


End file.
